


Naughty Schoolgirls and Vampire Voyeurs

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [32]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola is bored. The underground Sanctuary is quiet and Nikola stumbles across an interesting scene in an unoccupied area of the Sanctuary. Helen promised him sex if he'd be good, and he's been so good lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Months before...

Nikola was standing in the main lab, doodling on one of Helen's tablets when he heard the Tell Tale Heart clicking of Helen's heels on the cement floor. He turned to smile at her, “Good morning, Helen.”

“You will cease your interfering with Elizabeth's dreams immediately, Nikola. Or else.”

“Oh, I do love a good threat in the morning,” Nikola smirked, “gets the adrenaline pumping.” He set the tablet on the metal lab table and crossed his arms over his chest. “What makes you think I was interfering?” Nikola smirked. 

“She has no idea anything happened other than an erotic dream. I never explained the long term effects of multiple vampire bites. I didn't think my fiancee would need that sort of a lecture.” Helen huffed. “Obviously, I was wrong. Really, Nikola. Sometimes, I think you are a five year old trapped in a man's body.”

“Maybe Elizabeth's deeply repressed lust for me called out to me, did you ever think of that?” He offered the observation. 

Helen scowled, “no.”

“In the dream, which her mind created I might add, she called me on the telephone and asked me to come to her.” Nikola watched Helen's expression carefully. The woman was dangerous when she got angry. “I entered the dream, just to take a little peek, and she jumped into my arms. What's a vampire in a dream supposed to do? Turn her way?”

"Bloody hell," Helen growled. "I thought we were past this."

"Past what?" Nikola asked, curious. "The kid likes me, I can't help that. I'd rather be sharing a dream with you, you know... like we used to."

Helen's eyes narrowed. "No."

"Spoilsport. I guess I have to settle for ravishing your lover in her dreams instead."

Somehow during their exchange, Helen had managed to back Nikola into corner. His back bumped the wall unexpectedly. She was close enough that he could smell mint toothpaste and lilac shampoo. 

"I said you can't have my dreams, Nikola. There are better things you could have, if you are... good." Her pupils were dilated a bit more than usual and Nikola inhaled an entirely different set of scents, this time. Intimate, feminine ones. It usually took two bottles of expensive wine to get her to this point. Or a fire fight. 

"So, you're offering sex?" Nikola wanted to be clear, and the heat from her body was distracting him. No doubt it was intentional. 

"Possibly." She took a small step back, giving him some room. 

"What do I have to do?" She had his complete attention now, the younger woman quickly forgotten.

Helen wrapped his tie around her hand and yanked until it was choking him, "leave Elizabeth alone. You're going to make things more complicated, get her confused between what she thinks she wants and what she truly needs."

"As you wish," Nikola grinned. 

She frowned at him, "that was too easy."

"The Kitten is sweet and soft, but she's not you, Helen. And she has James' protege as well to divide her loyalties."

"Show me you can keep your hands and your dreams to yourself, and we'll see what happens..."

"And how will your fiancee feel about you having sex with me?"

Helen laughed. "She's going to want to watch."

"Oh, that would be a terrible shame for her to just watch and not participate."

"Show me I can trust you, Nikola."

The thing was they both knew all too well Helen couldn't trust him any further than she could throw him, but for her sake, and for his growing affection toward the Kitten, Nikola would try. 

At least until he had a better idea.


	2. Elizabeth's POV

Underground Sanctuary - present day. (Set after Burn It To The Ground)

Elizabeth stared at her reflection in the full length mirror and almost didn't recognize herself. She asked Helen to play kinky dress up with her as a birthday gift, albeit an early one, because she would be too pregnant by her birthday to have any fun at all, but she wasn't ready tell Helen about the baby yet. So far it was her and Nikola's little secret.

Helen reacted to her costume play idea with a combination of surprise and confusion that was adorable, until Beth elaborated on her idea, and a gleam started in Helen's eye that said maybe it could be as much fun for her as Beth. 

They arranged a time when they would not be disturbed and a place in a room far from any activity in the new underground Sanctuary. Elizabeth woke to find a Victorian day gown, and all the other bits that went along with it, hanging on her closet door with a letter containing very specific and detailed instructions on how she was to prepare her hair and body for their scene. 

Beth showered and waxed and polished and applied her makeup to the exact details of Helen's letter. Then, she started to put on the clothing items one by one. She was just starting to wrestle with the corset when there was a tap on the door and Declan poked his head in, he took one look at her in Victorian undergarments and coughed to cover a laugh, and promptly turned around and closed the door, or he would have, if Beth hadn't stopped him. "Declan, wait. I need a hand with this corset."

Her lover moved around behind her and started tightening the laces on the female torture device. "If I'd known this was why Magnus asked me to come down and take over for her for a day, I'd have blood well stayed home."

"Oh, come on, Dec. You get to see me in a corset and a fancy Victorian dress..." She waved a hand at the dress on its hanger. 

He snorted, "I'd rather be unlacing the corset and getting under the fancy skirts, luv, not helping Magnus do it."

"Maybe I can put it back on for you tomorrow."

He seemed to consider that, his eyes taking in her curves and the fullness of her cleavage from the whale bones lifting her pert breasts. "Promises, promises. I may decide not to leave until you make good on that promise."

"Oh, I think something can be arranged," Helen called from the doorway. She swept in and all the air left Elizabeth in a rush. 

Victorian Helen was smokin' hot. She'd even donned a wig of long blonde curls to give Beth a taste of what she'd looked like when Nikola and James first met her. The full experience made it hard for Elizabeth to breathe. "Wow."

"I appreciate you coming down, Declan. Elizabeth's birthday present requires my full attention, wouldn't you agree?"

Declan looked from one to the other of them and smirked, "am I going to need to erase scandalous camera video of your misadventures later?"

"Already taken care of, but if you want to be certain, keep stragglers out of 17b for the next twenty-four hours."

"The whole day... and night?" Declan sounded incredulous.

"Don't worry, I've stocked food and drinks and we'll be fine. No need to check on us."

Elizabeth giggled. 

They both turned to look at her. Declan stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "I'll just put down a busted pipe being repaired."

"Great idea. I knew leaving you in charge would be for the best."

"I don't understand, but I guess understanding isn't necessary."

Helen laughed, "it's 'Lizabeth's fantasy."

Declan gave Beth a kiss on the cheek, and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "nutters, the pair..." and disappeared. 

Helen's attention was on Beth now and the look she gave Beth was predatory. "Well, the corset fits you better than I expected."

"I can barely breathe," Beth whined.

"Welcome to Victorian era fashion, 'Lizabeth." Helen's hands lightly caressed her arms bringing goosebumps and a little shiver. "Time to help you with the dress and boots."

Beth grinned, "are you sure we can't stop a minute and..."

"No."

"Damn."

"What a shocking and shameful thing for a proper young lady to say!" Helen teased, getting into character. "You have to wait, just as I am waiting. Let the tension build for a bit longer. It will be more than worth it."

Elizabeth's lip stuck out in a pout; Helen captured it between her teeth and nipped lightly. "I have a feeling you've been a very bad schoolgirl. Your papa would be horrified."

"Oh dear me, I'll have to find some way to convince you not to tell on me."

"That isn't going to be easy. I'm a hard taskmistress."

Beth smiled, "challenge accepted."


	3. Nikola

Nikola was bored. He'd been given a long leash once Helen's death cover story was put into play. She sent Kate and Heinrich to fetch him from his room at the hotel, and they'd been anxious to show Nikola around the new Underground Sanctuary. 

He'd poked and snooped and wandered and tested, and Nikola was satisfied with the security measures Helen had in place. Even the cameras where state of the art and sent text messages to Helen when he wandered somewhere that was considered out of bounds. 

It was the cameras he was toying with today, but there was nothing to see. The only tiny prick of interest came from the camera that was turned off and locked down by Helen herself this morning. It was in an unused section of the Sanctuary, far from everything. So Nikola, of course, had to wonder what she was up to. 

Forty minutes later, Nikola managed to hack her password and override the lock down on the camera. The silly thing blinked to life, and Nikola stared at the scene playing out in the room on the monitor screen, mouth open and eyes wide. 

Helen was dressed in one of her Victorian gowns, a severely cut silk thing Nikola remembered as being the same shade of blue as her eyes after sex. Elizabeth was also dressed in a Victorian day gown, but hers was pale and made her look like a silly, virginal finishing school student. 

Apparently, the Kitten was a bad school girl because she was currently face down over a desk with her layers of skirts and slips hauled up to expose her thin silk knickers. 

Helen had a willow switch in her right hand. The knickers slid off the girl's slim hips and puddled at her feet, leaving her upturned bottom vulnerable and completely exposed. Her teacher proceeded to switch her backside until it was striped with red welts. 

Nikola couldn't imagine a young woman from this current era, and someone who had only a few days ago tried to claw the eyes out of Greg Addison for touching her, allowing Helen to switch her so... harshly. He had been switched himself a few times as a youngster and it hurt.

Part of Nikola wanted to interfere, to make Helen stop because the silly girl was pregnant and that made him feel strangely protective toward her. Just as Nikola started to rise, the switching was over and the teacher was caressing the welts and murmuring in Elizabeth's ear. Helen's hand dipped between the girl's thighs and came back glistening with moisture. 

Nikola moaned, "oh bloody hell." In his mind, he could hear Helen chastising the girl for being so wet from the switching. Calling her wanton and incorrigible in that accent that was muddled by her long lifetime and living in too many places. 

Helen used the toe of her boot to nudge the girl's feet wider and Nikola got a glimpse of the plump, pink folds of her labia. A single finger teased the opening of her vagina for a full minute before sliding into the warm wet passage. 

Nikola rubbed the bulge in his trousers. Watching Helen with her submissive little lover was hotter than he could ever have imagined, and the costumes added the right touch of fantasy to it to push all Nikola's buttons. 

A second finger joined the first, moving in and out of the younger woman's body at a steady, practiced pace. Nikola's own hand was working his cock to the same rhythm, matching the movements and he could feel his balls drawing up with an impending ejaculation. He was nearly to the peak of his pleasure when Helen's head turned and she noticed the light glowing on the security camera. 

Surprise shown clearly on her face, and then she did the last thing Nikola would have expected from her, she smiled wickedly. It was like she was peering through the lens and could see him watching, and far from being angry at the intrusion, it pleased her. She drew the fingers out of their warm passage and sucked the moisture off them, all while staring directly into the camera at him. 

"Teasing wench," NIkola groaned as he came hotly all over his hand. The scene had been erotic and gorgeous, but the challenge Helen sent him was what pushed his hot button. He knew what her Kitten's cream tasted like, and Helen knew that.

Helen was still looking at the camera, and she crooked a finger at him. The invitation to join them nearly made Nikola come a second time. "Finally," he said to her, even though she obviously couldn't hear him, "it's about time."

Nikola took out his clean linen handkerchief and wiped the cooling semen away from his cock and hand. He tucked himself back into his expensive trousers and he made his way to his room to find something suitable to wear to Victorian themed costume sex. 

In his room, Nikola found one of his vintage Victorian era suits had been pressed and carefully laid out across his bed. Where had Helen found that old thing? Did she know the blue suit had been his favorite back in the day? The woman's observational skills sometimes rivaled dearly departed James. 

Nikola showered in record time and donned the suit. It was time to go crash Helen's little party.


	4. Helen's POV

Helen was in the school room, complete with a large desk at the front and smaller vintage desks in two neat rows. She left the chalkboard empty, in case she decided to make her student stand at the front and write lines, preferably naked.

There were a number of Helen's favorite Victorian sex implements in a cabinet on the far wall, along with wine and at least two days worth of just about anything they could possibly need. She hadn't been joking when she told Declan he was in charge for a full twenty-four hours. 

Elizabeth would be getting a crash course in early Helen Magnus, if things went according to Helen's extensive plans. There was even a bed and full bath waiting in the next room once the scene was finished. 

Gregory Magnus made sure Helen experienced all the educational opportunities available to a female of that era, before adding to her education with his own vast knowledge. 

As a result, Helen was tutored at home when her father was home, spent some time in a boarding while he spent a year on the continent researching a special project, and attended a well known finishing school because he deemed it necessary learning for a young woman. 

Helen could play the part of the harsh, demanding Headmistress easily enough. In fact, her own unpleasant experiences were what formed some of the most deeply ingrained traits in her personality. She never saw herself as overly demanding or a harsh taskmaster, but she knew others saw her that way. She hoped Elizabeth saw more of who she was than most. 

Elizabeth entered the school room in a rush, panting and misted with a sheer of perspiration that made her skin glow. 

"You're late, Miss Watson," Helen snapped.

The girl skidded to a stop and had to grip one of the desks to stay upright in all the heavy layers of fabric and unfamiliar boots. "I'm so sorry, Headmistress. I spilled the ink pot and I had to stay after class to clean it up. It was a dreadful mess..."

"Stop." Helen held up a hand. "I won't hear your excuses. When I say to be in the school room at nine am promptly, I mean promptly nine and not a minute later. Do you understand?"

Elizabeth flushed, lowering her eyes, "yes, Headmistress. I'm sorry. It won't happen, again."

"You are correct on that, girl. Do you know what happens the next time you cause trouble in my school?"

"No, Head Mistress."

Helen smiled, and she knew it had a cruel edge to it, "I'll send a letter home to your papa, explaining in no uncertain terms why we will no longer take his willful, spoiled child at this school. I will not stand for undisciplined hellions here."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide and she gasped, "oh no... No, please. Don't tell papa. It was an accident."

"And what of the other numerous disruptions you've caused to the orderly functioning of this school since your arrival?"

"I don't know! I'm so, so sorry. I can do better; I know I can. I promise."

Helen crooked a finger at her. "Come here."

Elizabeth crossed the room to stand before her, her acting skills better than Helen expected because there was the sheen of real tears in her eyes as she looked up at her. 

"Do you know why I opened this school, Miss Watson?"

Her lower lip quivered, ominously, tugging at Helen's heart. "No, Headmistress."

"I started this school because I firmly believe that hard work and rigid discipline are what is necessary to turn a spoiled, incorrigible heathen child into a poised, marriageable young woman. That is, after all the goal of a finishing school." 

Helen continued, "are you willing to do what ever I deem necessary to become a marriageable young woman, Elizabeth? Everything I tell you, with no impertinent questions? Or shall I send for your papa to take you home in disgrace?"

Elizabeth bit her lip, reminding Helen of when she'd bitten that lip earlier. "I will do anything to stay, I swear."

Helen frowned, "we shall see. This is your final chance. Do you understand?"

Elizabeth lowered her eyes, "Yes, ma'am."

"I want to believe you, but something tells me you'll feel a bit more repentant after a good switching."

The younger woman gasped, horrified. 

"What, no complaints?"

"No, Headmistress. I... I deserve a switching."

Helen smiled. "Yes, you certainly do." She rapped the top of her desk with her knuckles. "You will raise your skirts and bend over my desk. A proper switching requires a bare backside, so I will lower your drawers for you."

The pale prefect skin of Elizabeth's bottom was like a beacon, and Helen wanted this more than she cared to admit. It was kinky and a bit silly, but there was no harm in satisfying Elizabeth's curiosity and her libido in the safety and privacy of their home. 

The switch sang through the air and left a noticeable welt behind. The pain would easily become too much for Elizabeth, so Helen's senses were attuned to any sign she might need to stop. Falling into a rhythm, each welt crisscrossed the last and soon Elizabeth's backside was flaming red and radiated a bit of heat. 

Helen stopped and took a cleansing breath. Elizabeth's sobbing had risen in pitch the last few blows and it was time to end this particular game. Helen found her lover's folds slick and swollen, as she hoped she would. Though, she did wonder just when pain started to become a source of arousal for the younger woman. They would need to discuss it.

Something across the room caught Helen's eye. A small movement in her peripheral vision... the security camera had been adjusted. And, the red light was on indicating the camera was recording. 

Helen had locked down the room's only camera herself with a password only she knew. That meant it wasn't Declan or Henry being curious, it was more likely Nikola looking for trouble. He'd just gotten an eyeful of it, too. 

Maybe it was a sixth sense, but Helen had known Nikola would end up stumbling into their little game. Elizabeth's infatuation with the vampire aside, Helen missed those early days when she and Nikola had been more than friends and school chums. She'd been the one to help him learn what it was to be a vampire and how to control himself. As much as Nikola was capable of controlling himself, he was a man, after all. 

Helen knew she wasn't going to be able to hold out against Nikola's charms forever; the memories were just too strong. He'd taught her sex could be playful and even fun once she put aside the prudish Victorian moral code.

Who better to help her give 'Lizabeth a taste of those times? With a smirk, Helen crooked a finger at the camera and beckoned to him. 

"Elizabeth, I want you to remove your clothing, now. Leave the boots and stockings and corset. Everything else must go."

Once the younger woman was stripped, Helen said, "now go to the blackboard and write this phrase twenty times, 'I will strive to be a good girl, like my Headmistress asks.' You may begin."


	5. Elizabeth's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for graphic oral sex

The switch hurt. Really hurt, and not in a good pain/pleasure way. Elizabeth's tears were real. Just when she didn't think she could take more, and was preparing to use their safe word, Helen stopped. 

Cool hands caressed the burning skin of Beth's bottom. The gasp she let out became more like a hiccup from the little sobs still escaping from her. Gently fingers trailed into the valley between her thighs and Elizabeth was more than a little surprised to find herself so wet. Pain had never been arousing before.

Helen's fingers trailed in the moisture gathered in her folds. "What is this? Look at all this cream you've made for me." She tutted in Beth's ear, "shame on you, naughty girl."

"I'm sorry, Headmistress."

Helen's finger pressed into Elizabeth's vagina. Her muscles clenched at it and tried to prevent Helen from pulling it back out as quickly as she'd put it in, but to no avail. Luckily for her, Helen was in a generous mood, and she started working one and then two fingers in Elizabeth's sex as a reward for the vigorous switching. 

"I do believe you like this."

"Oh, yes, Headmistress, please don't stop. It feels so good." 

Elizabeth came fast and hard around Helen's invading fingers, and Helen sighed, "what am I going to do with you? How am I supposed to make you a proper young Lady?" She placed a feather-light kiss on one of the welts. "You're too passionate. Too spirited."

Helen tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I think you should remove your dress. It's time for some work."

\----------

Helen's request for her to strip and write lines on the blackboard made Elizabeth feel even more exposed than raising her skirts and exposing her ass for the switching. Helen's eyes were on her, Beth knew it; she could feel it. 

Elizabeth was on the tenth line when the door to their secluded room banged open to reveal Nikola Tesla. Dropping her chalk and blushing furiously at being caught indulging her kinky fantasy with Helen, Beth glanced down, suddenly shy. 

Nikola's assessing gaze went from Helen to her, up and down her welted, exposed backside, and back to Helen. It took a moment for Beth's brain to register Nikola's period clothing matched theirs. Was he joining them, then? 

God. 

"What exactly am I interrupting here, Magnus?" Nikola's outrage was brilliantly acted. 

"I don't know why my business is any of your concern, Mr. Tesla, but for your information, I have a student who desperately needs correction."

Nikola smirked, "as one of the benefactors of this school, the one who allows your school to operate on my property, I have a right to be concerned about the types of punishments carried out here... on my land."

Helen's eyes narrowed at him and Elizabeth was fascinated by the exchange. They were really getting into character. It was easy to believe Nikola was a bit angry at Helen. 

Icy blue eyes pinned Elizabeth, "did I say you could stop writing? I did not. Back to your lines. Now." 

Beth jumped at the sharp rebuke and scrambled to pick the piece of chalk up off the floor, fully aware that her exposed ass was giving the room's other two occupants a show. She started writing, again, but her ears were tuned to the exchange going on behind her back.

"I pay the rents on time, and quite generously, I might add. What I do with my students is none of your concern." Her tone was perfectly even and with just the right edge of haughty coldness. 

There was the sound of hard soled footsteps on the stone floor. "I'm curious about what sort of transgressions a chit like this could possibly have committed to warrant her backside being abused so cruelly."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise. Nikola WAS mad, it wasn't acting. He was pissed off at Helen for switching her, and how crazy was that? 

"Surely, woman, you must have enough imagination to devise a punishment for the girl that didn't involve inflicting such pain and distress."

Helen didn't respond immediately. Clearly she was getting the pissed off vibe from Nikola, too. 

Wow. Beth gave a tiny shiver. 

"Elizabeth. Come here," Helen commanded.

"Yes, Headmistress..." the chalk slipped from her fingers, and Beth turned and hurried to stand before Helen and Nikola. 

Helen studied her face, stroked Beth's cheek where the tears had left trails on her pale skin. "Are you injured, child?"

"No, Headmistress."

Helen raised her chin at Nikola, "tell the man what you told me."

Elizabeth looked up at Nikola, "I'm incorrigible and a hellion. I deserved my Headmistress's punishment, sir."

"Are you really? You seem like a perfectly normal girl to me."

"Oh no, sir. I'm wicked and I'll never be a gentleman's wife if the Headmistress can't teach me to behave properly."

Nikola liked that answer; his eyes lit with humor and something darker, lust, maybe. "There is only one thing a girl needs to learn to be a proper wife, chit." He looked at Helen and smirked. "Why don't you show the girl, Headmistress?"

"I don't know what you mean," Helen said, coyly.

Nikola reached for the placket of his old fashioned trousers and started unfastening them. As the flap fell back bit by bit, Nikola's erection was exposed to them. 

Elizabeth did her part by pretending to let out a gasp of horror and surprise. 

"Come, now, Helen. You are not unfamiliar with my endowments." To Beth, he tutted, "don't look so shocked, girl. Any number of sins can be forgiven by a husband if his wife knows what she is doing in the bedroom and is willing to get on her knees from time to time. Isn't that right, Headmistress?" He made Helen's title sound positively filthy, as only Nikola could. 

Elizabeth expected Helen to come back with a scathing retort and send him running for the hills. Instead, her lover gave him a smile and a tilt of her head, flirting. "Oh, yes, Mr. Tesla, you are quite right." Helen sank gracefully to her knees on the stone floor and proceeded to free Nikola's cock from its prison. She placed a kiss on the tip before running her tongue from root to tip and down the way you would lick a popsicle. 

Elizabeth watched, enthralled, knowing this was the first sexual contact Helen had had with Nikola in over sixty years. She was aware of the historic tensions building between the pair. The air in the room was electric as Helen took Nikola into her mouth and started to pleasure him. 

"Pay close attention, chit. It will be your turn, eventually. And, this is a test you'll need to pass." Nikola's pupils were dilated with desire and his hands had involuntarily tangled in Helen's golden curls, guiding her movements.

In all the years of their relationship, Elizabeth had never seen Helen perform oral sex on a man. It had to be single hottest thing Beth had ever witnessed in her entire life; more than enough to make her already wet sex start dripping down the insides of her thighs. She squeezed her legs together and tried not to squirm in an effort to get some kind of relief, Helen would punish her for that. 

Nikola hummed, "I think your student is getting off from watching this particular lesson."

Helen's mouth drew back and released Nikola's cock with a pop. "I'm sure," she murmured, not taking her attention off Nikola's swollen organ and the large balls hanging in their sac nestled into the thatch of light brown hair. Gripping him with her hand, Helen started at the top of the crown and she licked her way down to his balls, alternating tongue flicking and caressing strokes and butterfly light kisses. 

Elizabeth, and Nikola, gasped when she drew one of his testicles into her mouth entirely and started sucking it. 

Beth must have made some sort of sound, because Helen stopped what she was doing to make eye contact with Beth until the younger woman felt her cheeks grow hot from embarrassment, all without releasing Nikola from her mouth. 

Nikola gave a delighted bark of laughter. "I think, I'm the one who should be moaning, chit." And he did. Many times, in fact, over the next five minutes as Helen went down on him with obvious relish. 

Her lover grew more smug with each moan and seemed determined to make Nikola's orgasm so hard it would make him pass out. As he neared that point, Nikola stepped back and pushed on Helen's shoulder, gently. "Time for your student to finish me, if she has been paying attention in class."

Elizabeth liked giving blowjobs as a rule and Nikola's cock was a great one. She quickly replaced Helen on her knees at Nikola's feet and there was nothing reserved or virginal about what she did to him. 

Scrubbing a hand through his hair, Nikola blew out a breath. "I''m going to come, chit. You might want to stop..."

Elizabeth redoubled her efforts, drooling and slurping shamelessly. Her jaws were stretched painfully wide, but before long he rewarded her with a mouthful of burning Vampire semen. 

Beth swallowed the first bit and held the rest on her tongue while she got to her feet as gracefully as possible and moved over to where Helen was waiting. The kiss they shared was more like being eaten alive; Helen's tongue quested in her mouth for several long moments in search of any lingering hints of Nikola. 

"Wow," Elizabeth breathed, light headed from lack of oxygen and turned on beyond words. "Did I pass the test, Headmistress?" she ventured to ask, emphasizing the 'head' part of Helen's title, because Helen had certainly earned it. 

Helen turned her head to look at Nikola, back in character, "what do you think of our pupil, Mr. Tesla? Did she pass your exam?"

"I give her an A-," he grinned. "But, I bet there are many other lessons we could teach her."

Helen nodded. "My thoughts exactly."


	6. Elizabeth's POV

There are things in this world that are simply beautiful to watch: the ocean at sunset, kittens playing with balls of yarn, newborn babies sleeping contentedly in their cribs, a perfectly set table with gleaming crystal... and Helen Magnus passionately kissing Nikola Tesla. 

Elizabeth may have accidentally let out a small, pleased sound. Who wouldn't have when witnessing something so incredibly hot?

Nikola's eye fixed on her and her embarrassingly dreamy expression, and he pulled back from the deep, drugging kisses he was sharing with her fiancee. "Your student is looking entirely too smug and pleased with herself, Headmistress." 

Helen's blonde head turned in her direction, and Beth could see her lips were kiss swollen. It was a good look for her and Elizabeth vowed to make them more swollen before the day was over.

The much younger woman lowered her eyes, struggling to get back into character, but it was difficult to be witnessing history unfolding before her eyes and not watch. Helen and Nikola had been apart for decades, and then held each other at arm's length for years once Nikola came charging back into Helen's life. 

This was the first time in a staggering amount of decades they were giving in to the sizzling sexual tension. It may have been the corset she was wearing, but Beth was having trouble breathing through the promise of sex in the air. 

"Poor child," Nikola cooed, "are you enjoying the show?"

Helen's eyes were bright with passion and amusement. "Come here, Elizabeth." Beth was drawn by the crooked finger to her lover, as if a string was tied someplace low on her body. That place was pulsing in time to the rapid beating of her heart. 

Helen's fingers trailed over her cleavage which was nearly at eye level for the shorter woman. "I'm feeling a bit overdressed for the next lesson. Why don't you help me remove my dress. You want to touch me, don't you?"

Beth swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, no acting necessary. She'd wanted to get Helen out of the dress from the first moment she saw her in the dress. Helen in Victorian finery was smoking hot. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Come around behind me and untie the lacings." 

Beth's fingers were clumsy on the strings, and it took her much more time than it should have, but soon the silky fabric was sliding over Helen's shoulders. Elizabeth had the craziest urge to kiss every single freckle that was revealed on the creamy skin. 

The dress caught at Helen's waist, bunching were the bustle started. "You'll have to lift my skirts and petticoats to untie the bustle."

The younger woman did her best to be graceful as she sank down onto her knees at Helen's feet and lifted the multitude of skirts out of her way. The ties for the bustle put her hands on her lovers hips and her face tantalizingly close to the slit in her silk drawers. Helen's skin was hot to the touch where Beth's fingers brushed. 

"If you see something you like, by all means..." Helen moved her feet wider apart in unspoken invitation. 

It was more than enough for Elizabeth. She let the bustle drop to the floor in favor of untying the drawstring on the drawers and placing a kiss in the honey curls at the juncture of Helen's thighs. 

The gentle, reverent kiss made Helen exhale her breath with a hiss. There was the sound of a desk being dragged and Helen was hauled backward to rest her backside on the edge. Then Nikola's hands gripped her hips and lifted Helen to sit on top of the desk. He tugged back on her shoulders until she was reclining on her elbows.

Nikola nudged Elizabeth out of the way and stepped between Helen's thighs himself. "Pay attention, chit. I'm going to show you the proper way to worship the goddess that is your Headmistress." He gave Elizabeth a naughty wink. "Sex is what makes the world turn, and how you will want to please her the next time you get on her bad side." 

He ran a fingertip through the golden curls covering Helen's mons. "Men die for this. Kill for this. Go off to make war and slaughter whatever gets in their way, all in the name of this." 

Helen's strong thighs were spread gently, almost reverently. And Helen made no move to stop him, beyond rolling her eyes at his little lecture. In fact, if anything she relaxed and let him lift one of her booted ankles onto his shoulder, exposing her even further to the chilled air in the schoolroom.

"If men want heirs, they have to get them from women. So you actually hold all the power. If large numbers of women decided to withhold sex, the world would implode." Nikola pressed a kiss to the place where the inside of Helen's thigh joined with her sex. He repeated the gesture on the other side. "The more you know about this part of a woman, the more you will enjoy sex. Come closer and watch me."

The desk wasn't very big, so Beth was able to take the strain off Helen's arms by standing at the opposite side from Nikola and having Helen lay back against her. The blonde wig tickled Elizabeth's breasts above the lace edge of her corset, and the tops of her thighs and pussy below it. 

Helen relaxed against her as Nikola started with tiny teasing licks and swirls of his tongue over and between Helen's glistening folds. A finger brushed over the opening of her vagina as his tongue work became more than just teases, making Helen's breath hitch. 

"Are you watching, girl? This will make the difference between merely passing and excelling in our little course."

Watching Nikola go down on Helen from inches away was making Beth squirm. She could imagine how his tongue would feel on her own neglected pussy. 

"Careful, Nikola, or you're going to make Elizabeth faint. That corset she's wearing is quite tight." 

"I'm far more interested in making you faint, Helen."

Nikola nearly succeeded, too. 

Beth watched Helen's labored breathing become moans of pleasure as she struggled to hold back her impending orgasm and let it build for a bit longer. There was a difference between real sounds and the fake, overdone moans of women in porn movies. Helen did sex sounds like she did everything else, passionately, and with a class most other women could never hope to achieve.

"Elizabeth..." 

Beth realized she'd been moaning a little herself and her hands were stroking down Helen's arms and over the tops of her breasts. The petting movements of her hands stilled; her cheeks grew hot with shame. "Um, yeah, sorry."

"Unlace my corset."

Elizabeth hurried to obey the breathless command. She untied the laces and pulled the whale boned monstrosity off, replacing the fabric with her cupped hands. There was no waiting for approval from her lover first before she started kneading the hot, fleshy handfuls of Helen's unbound breasts. 

It was an effort to hang on as Helen thrashed on the desk in the throws of a powerful orgasm. Nikola held her lower body down to the desk easily with his vampire strength. 

Helen climaxing with Nikola's face between her thighs would forever be one of Elizabeth's all time favorite sex moments. No porn could ever match it.


	7. Helen's POV

As the waves of pleasure subsided, Helen sank back against Elizabeth, sweating and flushed, but happy. 

Nikola never disappointed in the oral sex department. 

His shortcomings were usually in the aftercare department. His charm never seemed to survive long past ejaculation. And the more times he climaxed, the less he watched his sharp tongue, much like the unfiltered honesty of a drunk. Too many times in their history, where others snuggled in post-coital bliss, she and Nikola would end up saying things they would later regret. 

She hoped this time would be different. 

"Nikola, let me up."

With a smirk, he complied and Helen was able to get her feet back on the floor. It felt silly to be wearing the skirts without the corset, so Helen went over to a tall cabinet and grabbed a thin, silk robe and undressed the rest of the way down to her stockings and boots before pulling the robe on and belting it loosely around her waist. 

"In the cabinet there," she pointed to the one next to the one that held her robe, "I believe, Nikola, you'll find an old friend. Our Elizabeth is the only one left who hasn't orgasmed, yet, so we will have to remedy that before she starts showing signs of female hysteria."

While Nikola was investigating the closet, Helen removed 'Lizabeth's corset and stockings and boots. The young woman didn't seem to notice Helen's hands trembled just a bit from the lingering pleasure after-glow of her orgasm. She didn't give Elizabeth a robe, because it would just get in the way of what she had planned to do to her next. Her lover didn't seem to be bothered by, or even notice her nakedness. 

"Damn it!" Nikola growled, head still buried in the cupboard. "I wondered who stole this! This was my favorite." He scooped something up and turned to mock glare at Helen. "If I'd known YOU took it..."

Helen smiled, beatifically, "Nikola, really. What did you need with an invention for treating female hysteria?" 

His jaw dropped open, and then his eyes narrowed and he huffed, "I'm taking this back."

"It's a valuable antique, now," Helen stated firmly. "I know at least four museums that would pay any price for it, including the Smithsonian."

Nikola rolled his eyes. "I'm not selling you, darling," he crooned at the box cradled in his arms. "Not a chance."

"Good. I have other plans for it. I think our wayward pupil could do with a lesson on Victorian medical treatments for women's ailments."

Nikola looked at 'Lizabeth standing completely naked at Helen's side and his expression brightened. "Well, it would be interesting to know if it still has the same effects on a woman from the modern era of crappy latex garbage vibrators. If it works at all, after all these years."

Helen grinned at him, mischief shining in her eyes, "oh it works. I've taken excellent care of it over the years."

Nikola put the box down on a desk and then proceeded to scoop Elizabeth into his arms and deposit her on an adjacent desk. "You're in for a treat, Kitten. You are about to experience the pinnacle of Nikola Tesla sex toy invention."

Her eyes went wide as Nikola attached a dildo on a long metal pole to the arm on the box. "This is the first recorded non-steam powered fucking machine. It was at least a decade ahead of it's nearest rival." He frowned and looked around the room, "we'll need something to use as lubricant."

"I don't think lubrication will be a problem," Helen chuckled. "One of the symptoms of female hysteria is excessive natural lubrication, after all. I'm sure Elizabeth is more than wet enough. I sterilized everything this morning, so we are good to go."

Nikola leaned into Elizabeth, "how about I check and see if your Headmistress is right about you..."

The younger woman blushed and bit her lower lip, nodding for Nikola to begin. He placed his hands on her inner thighs and spread her legs slowly wider until he had an unobstructed view of her cunt, creamy with her excitement. 

Helen handed Nikola a purple nitrile glove. He put it on and ran a finger lightly down her slit. The moist slurping sounds betrayed just how wet their young pupil was just as well as his glistening fingertips. "She's absolutely leaking everywhere. It will be running in a river onto the floor before we're even to the second setting..."

"Care to make a wager?" Helen asked, amused. 

"What sort of wager?" he eyed her suspiciously. 

"You don't know 'Lizabeth's body as was well as I do, or what has been going on inside her head all this time. A river of sweet juices is just waiting for the smallest amount of stimulation. I believe ten or fifteen seconds of your fucking machine will be all that is necessary to reach river flooding proportions." 

He nodded, "fine. What's the prize?"

"If I win, I get to use the machine on you next. And if you win, you get to use it on me. Simple enough." 

Nikola nodded, grinning like a madman, "deal." 

She positioned herself close by at Elizabeth's side, an arm pillowing her lover's head while Nikola set the device up between her pale thighs. The dildo wasn't made of a soft material like the current models. This was smooth, cold metal with a slightly bulbous tip. 

Elizabeth gasped and squirmed as the cold tip brushed her heated labia. Helen gave her cheek a kiss, "it will warm up easily enough, baby. Give it a minute." 

Nikola looked up from what he was doing and asked Helen's permission with his eyes, to which she nodded. They were ready, so Nikola flipped the switch to 'on' and adjusted the dial to the lowest level.

Helen loved the way Nikola's creation purred like a well tuned, very expensive sports car as he guided it into Elizabeth's body an inch at a time and making sure to get the alignment just perfect. And perfect it was, each thrust eliciting a gasp and a hiss as it moved in, and then out nearly all the way, before sliding in again. It was the rapid fire speed and the angle slightly up to brush the g-spot that made the thing brilliant. 

"Damn," Nikola grumbled, a finger tracing the wetness from Elizabeth's sex on it's journey to the floor. He hated to lose a bet. 

"Oh, don't be a sore loser, Nikola. You will get to do me, too, with your brilliant invention before the day is over."

"I must admit, the girl looks good speared on my fucking machine."

Helen smiled down at Elizabeth, "she always looks beautiful in the midst of pleasure. How are you liking the first recorded battery operated fucking machine, 'Lizabeth?" Her lover moaned something completely unintelligible, eyes rolled back in her head from the pleasure. 

Helen chuckled, "I quite agree." 

A light sheen of sweat coated Elizabeth's skin, making it glow in the room's harsh florescent lights. It was difficult for Helen to watch the metal dildo pounding her fiancee and not want to pushing the thing out of the way and jump her. Helen liked to be more hands, and tongue, on. 

The best Helen could manage in her current position was to cup 'Lizabeth's breast with her free hand and take the hardened nipple into her mouth and suck greedily on it. It slipped out with a pop, and Helen panted, "bloody hell, you are so perfect like this..." Helen released the pert little globe and her fingers slid down Elizabeth's heaving belly and into her plump, smoothly shaven mound. 

Two fingers circled the younger woman's clitoris, making her arch her back up off the desk in absolute ecstasy. The sounds she made pulled at Helen's pussy, building an achy fire there. 

"I think our student is ready to move up a level..."

"Oh, no... I can't... its so..." Elizabeth's protests fell on deaf ears, and the purring sound emanating from the box growled just a bit higher. Her response to its added stimulation was in both the sounds bubbling from her and from the way she rocked her hips up at the dildo, completely wanton and unashamedly seeking her own release. Each minute the machine continued to drill her Elizabeth got louder and wilder, until she was nearly sobbing.

Helen smiled and removed her fingers. "You're allowed to come now, 'Lizabeth, I love to watch you find your pleasure." 

It was Helen's permission the younger woman had been holding back for, and she practically shrieked from the violence of the powerful, too long delayed orgasm. Helen gripped her lover tightly to her to keep Elizabeth on the desk as her body clenched and writhed for minutes even once Nikola pulled the metal phallus free of its snug sheath. 

Helen pressed kisses to Elizabeth's sweaty forehead and whispered quiet encouragements and praise against her skin as she stilled, completely wrung out and overloaded on pleasure. 

"Nikola, would you be a dear and carry Elizabeth to the bed in the other room? I think a rest and a snack is in order before the next round begins."


	8. Nikola's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for anal sex.

Nikola smiled down at the two women cuddling on the bed. One of Helen's hands was tucked behind her head; the curls from the blonde wig fanning the pillow and her gorgeous breasts serving as a resting place for the Kitten's sleepy head. Helen's free hand was tangled in the girl's long hair. 

The warm wet washcloth was cooling in his hand as he just stood there admiring the pretty picture they made. His cock was half way to being ready for more action. "I thought maybe Elizabeth would like to clean up," he offered at Helen's raised eyebrow. 

"Ah. I bet she would. Thank you, Nikola." 

Helen reached for the cloth, but Nikola shook his head, "I'll get it." He proceeded to gently wipe the sticky mess of lube and natural fluids from her sex with a gentle touch. 

Elizabeth's response was to sigh happily in her dreamy post coital haze and spread her legs wider to give him better access. Nikola tossed the rag into the hamper Helen so thoughtfully provided and crawled onto the bed next to Helen. "So. What should we do next?"

"We are doing you. Don't think you're getting out of it."

He grinned at her firm tone, "I wasn't trying to get out of our bet. I was trying to decide on a position."

"I have an idea," the Kitten sighed. "You should have Helen ride you while the machine fucks your ass."

Nikola looked at Helen and smiled, and Helen returned the smile with raised eyebrows. It was a good idea. With one small snag... "What are you going to be doing while we're playing cowgirl Helen?"

There was something suspiciously like a giggle from the young woman, "I'm going to be minding the fucking machine. And watching Helen ride a gorgeous vampire cock." 

The younger woman was expecting objections, but Nikola didn't have any. Helen pondered the idea for a few minutes and then pressed a kiss to the top of Elizabeth's blonde head. "If that is what you want, then Nikola and I will put on a sex show for your entertainment."

"Greatest show on Earth," Elizabeth quipped. "Don't worry about me, I'm sated for the moment and I need a rest."

Helen slid out from under the younger woman and left them alone on the bed while she brought the sex machine from the other room and set it up at the foot of the bed. She removed the dildo attachment they used on Elizabeth and replaced it with one of several spares. This one was smaller in diameter and leather wrapped over wood instead of cold, unforgiving metal. Nikola was grateful for that. It had been a while since he'd been taken that way and his ass wasn't quite up to rough treatment tonight. 

The sound of a condom packet tearing brought his focus back to Helen. The phallus was now sporting a ridiculous glow in the dark condom and Helen was in the process of coating it with a layer of thick lubricating jelly she was holding in purple gloved hands. Those skilled hands on the fake cock made Nikola's organ jump and bob with anticipation. 

When it was slick to her satisfaction, Helen moved around to the side of the bed and gripped his ankle. He let her bend his knees up until they were almost to his chest, before she applied more clear lube to her gloved fingers. Nikola braced himself so he was prepared for the first touch of the chilly gel at his anus. The touch remained light, teasing him and smearing the stuff around the puckered opening that continued to clench at each little touch despite Nikola's best efforts to relax. 

It was a relief when she finally applied pressure and the tip of her finger breached him. From that point on, he was lost, entranced by the feel of her fucking him with one, and then increasingly more, digits. Somewhere during it all his cock had begun to seep sticky pre-ejaculate onto his belly. 

The Kitten noticed too and soon her hot little pink tongue was claiming what he'd leaked due to Helen's ministrations. "Kitten, stop that," he growled, "I don't want to come too quickly. And you've already had a taste of my superior Vampire semen today."

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth pout, clearly disappointed, but obedient to his wishes. 

Nikola smirked, "You may lick my cock after it has had its time in Helen's gorgeous cunt." The smiled she gave him was brilliant; clearly she hadn't thought of it herself, but now that she did, Elizabeth approved whole heartedly of his plan. Naughty minx. She contented herself with unwrapping another condom and rolling it down his cock. 

Helen's fingers left him rather abruptly causing his rings of muscle to clench at their loss and soon his pride and joy was whirring again. 

The dildo entered him about half way before it was pulled rapidly back out. He grunted his disappointment, and Helen rolled her eyes as she slid the machine closer and the thrusts inched deeper into his tight passage. Once it was as deep as Nikola could take it, at the end of the thrust, Helen removed her gloves and tossed them in the waste bin and joined them on the bed. 

Helen claimed his mouth even before she'd finished straddling him. And, goddamn, that woman could kiss. Somehow, her kisses claimed you and slowly took you over until you were incapable of doing anything other than what Helen commanded you to do. 

The command she gave him, now, was a growled, "fuck me, Nikola." 

As if anyone would want to refuse. When he hesitated, to tease her, she slammed herself down on his cock in one graceful, fluid motion. Nikola cursed. 

Helen Magnus fucked with the same qualities she used for everything else in her life, she was deliberate, determined, passionate and thorough. Her vagina was so tight around Nikola's cock as she rose up until he was nearly out of her and slid slowly back down until her bottom brushed his balls. 

He'd always scoffed at people who described a woman's cunt as having a vice-like grip, but damned if she wasn't squeezing him for all she was worth on each down stroke. 

His eyes rolled back in his head. Helen had tilted the fucking machine's arm up just a hint before she turned it on and the dildo dragged over his prostate going in and coming out both. Her sweet, hot pussy sucked at his cock and the cream from her excitement was coating his balls. 

Nikola squirmed, feeling his sac tightening and fighting it with gritted teeth. There was no way he was going to come first. He had his pride. 

Helen's breasts bouncing in his face made a perfect distraction; he captured one and pinched the nipple until Helen hissed. 

Some things never changed. One of those things was that Helen liked an edge of pain with her pleasure. She looked as beautiful as ever riding him, his hands cupping and kneading her ample breasts. The nipples were stiff points perfect for rolling between thumb and forefinger. 

Oh boy, did Nikola ever want to bite her. Nikola pictured dragging her down to him and sinking his fangs into her neck and hearing them both howl from the force of the drawn out string of orgasms his bite caused. 

Helen must have read it in his face because she touched a hand to her neck in exactly the spot Nikola had chosen for biting. 

Her skin was glowing with perspiration, and he watched a drop run from her forehead, down her cheek and then drip onto her collarbone. 

He lifted up to catch it with his tongue, but Helen's hands pressed firmly against his chest, shoving him back onto the bed, "No biting, Nikola," she growled. God, he loved it when she shoved him around. 

"Wasn't going to bite, damn you. I wanted to lick your sweaty collarbone."

Helen's eyes narrowed, not believing him. She knew him too well, probably better than he knew himself. 

Elizabeth watched them from her place on the edge of the bed, her cheeks flushed and eyes bright with arousal. She licked her lips. Nikola wanted to trace those lips with the tip of his tongue, but she was too far away. 

"No, Nikola, no biting Elizabeth either." 

Nikola grinned. Jealous Helen was so much fun. "But she's so tasty. Sweet little thing..."

A hand cupped his balls and gave them a light tug. Nikola reared up, the extra tiny sensation sending him flying off the edge of the cliff he had been balancing on. 

Helen road him even harder as he came. The wild, jerky thrusts emptying his seed into the condom she insisted he wear. "Damn you," he sighed in defeat.

"Ah, ah... Nikola. Behave. I want my turn." She ran a damp hand over his chest. "How's your refractory period these days?"

Nikola smirked. "Five minutes, tops. Less if you leave the dildo pounding my ass. Vampire, remember?"

"Ah, good. I'm going to hold you to that." Helen rolled off of him and took his used condom to the waste bin. She turned the fucking machine off and he sighed at the loss. "As for the antique fucking machine, I do believe it's my turn, so don't be greedy," she stated firmly.


	9. Helen's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for anal sex, vampire bites during sex

"Damn it, it's my machine! I have a right to be greedy after you stole it for more than seventy years."

"Poor Nikola." Helen grinned at him, "I think I have something you want more." Helen's smile was positively evil, but she knew he loved it. And she did have something Nikola Tesla liked better than getting pounded in the ass with his own creation... her blood. 

He might actually prefer Elizabeth's blood to hers these days, but he wasn't getting any of that today, or ever again, if Helen had a say in it. Nikola would still enjoy biting her during sex more than just about anything. 

Helen had over sixty years to think about how their next sexual encounter would play out. There were new variables, like her being engaged and very much in love with 'Lizabeth, and her intimate encounters with Kate and Declan, but one couldn't have sex with Nikola Tesla and not allow the vampire to reach his climax while taking blood. It would be cruel, and was the primary reason why it took Helen so long to finally give in to the deeply buried feelings she had for Nikola. 

Another reason was Elizabeth's silly romantic notions about Nikola and her history together. A single bite, even after sixty years, was all it would take to reopen the old connection between their dreams. 

Declan recently let Nikola bite him a second time, against all better judgement, because he didn't want Nikola to touch 'Lizabeth in a place where he couldn't, didn't want the man having power over her dreams. Helen's feelings were very much the same. They were going to marry her, not Nikola. Such an intimate invasion of privacy, even though it was caused by Nikola's bite, was something they should have a say in. 

Helen cleaned the machine and reset the clean dildo for herself. All the while, Elizabeth watched her with flushed cheeks and bright eyes. It took more control than Helen wanted to think about not to pounce on the little seductress and ravish her. That would give Nikola an eyeful. 

"'Lizabeth, this is your scene. How should we proceed?"

Her lover giggled and rubbed her hands together like a child in a candy store, but then she tapped a finger to her chin, thinking. 

"Come now, you must have some dark carnal idea going through your mind right now. You're blushing." Caught out, the younger woman bit her lower lip, and it made Helen crazy when she did that. "Speak up, or I'm going to bite your plump little lower lip myself."

Elizabeth looked at Nikola, who was still sprawled on his back, hands tucked behind his head while he watch the scene play out. "Nikola is exactly where I want him, but you are going to need me to get you ready..." 

The blue green eyes were back on Helen now eyeing her hungrily. "And I need to get a few things, so you should probably start by just lying down on your back next to him."

"As you wish," Helen nodded. The sheets were still warm from Elizabeth's body heat. There was a small wet spot where her sex had been. For some reason, it made Helen wild to think about her lover's juices soaking into the linens while she watched Helen and Nikola fuck. She wanted to bury her face in the delectable little cunt until the girl screamed. 

'Lizabeth returned quickly, armed with the lube and a pair of gloves. She unwrapped a condom and covered the fucking machine's phallus and then put the gloves on. Fingers covered in cold lube tickled Helen's anus, making her eyes widen and a small gasp escape from her. 

"Are you going to use the machine's dildo in my ass?"

Elizabeth smiled, "No."

"I see."

Nikola hissed out an excited breath, realizing what Helen's little fiancé intended. "I think I'm going to be in your ass."

Helen opened her mouth and closed it a few times, speechless. Nikola was thick and Helen's ass didn't receive much attention. "I don't..."

'Lizabeth cut her off, "I've taken Nikola in my ass, he's not too thick." One of her fingers had been teasing Helen's bottom, and now it was very carefully pressing inside. "It's been a while and your bottom is very tight." She pulled the finger out and added more lube to the tip of her finger. It was the thick, creamy lube made for anal sex and it contained an ingredient to numb her slightly, Helen noted with relief. 

The finger returned, more insistent the second time; Helen squirmed at the burning sensation, "Maybe you could give me a distraction while you stretch me..."

The suggestion made Elizabeth frown at her, "What did you have in mind?"

"I want your dripping little cunt in my face," Helen stated. "It would be a terrible shame to let all the honey go to waste."

Nikola agreed, "Yes, Kitten. Turn around and show us your sweet little honeypot."

Elizabeth turned around and crawled backward until her bottom was over Helen's face. 

Helen grabbed her thighs and pulled them wider apart, making Elizabeth practically lay on Helen's face. There was a hiss and a gasp as Helen's tongue met her folds. 

"Oh God," Lizabeth gasped. "Oh fuck, it feels really good."

Helen hummed. The labia were flushed and swollen and begged to be sucked. A trickle of juices met Helen's tongue when it speared the younger woman's passage. 

"I don't know if I can stretch your ass with you tongue fucking my pussy," Elizabeth whined.

Helen smirked, "Try harder. Make Nikola help."

Nikola's mumbled reply was lost to Helen, but soon her calves were being positioned on Nikola's broad shoulders and a second, much longer, finger breached her bottom. Together they stretched her muscles and made her pant and moan for a while before Helen was ready to be fucked. 

"Enough..." Helen pleaded. "Fuck me, Nikola. Stop teasing."

'Lizabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh alright. Did you tell Nikola about what we discussed?"

"I didn't, no."

Nikola put Helen's legs back on the bed and crawled back to his spot. Helen followed him. 

"Helen, I want you to be on your back on top of Nikola. I'll help him put his cock in your perfect bottom." 

"Very helpful of you..."

Elizabeth smiled, "The view is going to be amazing." 

"And then what will you be doing?" Helen asked, suspicious. 

The younger woman shrugged, "Someone has to make the nice machine fuck the hell out of you."

Helen really couldn't argue with the logic, so she took her assigned place and was soon speared in both passages. They went easy on her to start and she was grateful. "Oh..." she gasped. "That does feel very nice."

"Are you ready for me to turn the speed up?"

Helen sighed, thinking about it, then nodded, "Just a bit, if you please."

"Oh, I do please." 

"Cheeky girl. One would think I hadn't made your bottom sore enough." Helen's words dissolved into a groan as the double penetration fucking did its job and overloaded her brain, leaving her with nothing but long moans. It made her feel like an actress in a bad pornographic film, but she couldn't help it. The longer it continued the more wild she felt. 

Elizabeth must have sensed when she and Nikola were both getting close because she climbed up their bodies and moved Helen's blonde wig curls off her neck to give Nikola unfettered access to her neck. Lizabeth kissed her, swallowing her gasp as the razor sharp fangs sank into her neck and she felt Nikola take his first taste of her blood. 

Her lover held her as she came and came. Her body fought to expel both invaders as she climaxed around them. Elizabeth held her down with her own body and kissed Helen when she opened her mouth to scream. 

Nikola was bucking under her, impaling her further than she thought possible as he rode the orgasms as she did. He snarled like a rabid dog at Elizabeth when she shoved his head back and away from Helen's neck. 

No doubt his eyes were black with bloodlust, and Lizabeth didn't flinch even a little from his glare. She trusted Nikola more than Helen would have... "Nikola!" Helen gritted her teeth, still coming, but self preservation starting to kick in. 

The vampire took a deep breath and his control snapped back into place, just that easily. "Fine. One mouthful. Damn, I'd forgotten." He leaned up and licked her, taking every last drop from the two neat punctures. 

Helen let him lick her for a second before she shifted her weight and toppled Elizabeth onto her back; both phalluses slipping from her body in the process. "If I'm sore in the morning, I'm going to make you miserable."

Elizabeth had the nerve to giggle up at her, and Helen put her thigh between the younger woman's legs. She ground herself against Helen, shamelessly wet and needy. Helen's fingers entered her easily. It didn't take more than a minute for Elizabeth's cunt to grab greedily at Helen's fingers. "Someday soon, Lizabeth, I'm going to see just how many fingers this little pussy can take..." 

Elizabeth's startled laugh was followed immediately by her orgasm, she was that close from pinning Helen down and watching her get fucked. "Naughty, wicked student."

"You like me best this way."

Helen raised her eyebrows at the impertinence, but in the end she nodded, "I suppose I do."

"I like it best when someone gets the better of you. Declan, Nikola, me... Bottom Helen," Elizabeth whispered in her lover's ear. 

Helen narrowed her eyes, "I'm relieved it doesn't happen very often or you'd be too much even for me to handle." 

"Never. You're the boss."

Helen nipped her lower lip, "Don't you forget it." 

++++++++++

A knock on the door to the make believe school room woke Elizabeth from sleeping. Somehow, she wound up pinned between the naked, exhausted bodies of Helen and Nikola. 

Once she was able to untangle herself from their limbs and roll off the bed, Beth pulled her robe on and slipped her feet into her slippers and padded to answer the door. 

"Declan?" she blinked at him. "What's wrong?" Declan looked rumpled and like he hadn't even been to bed at all, yet. "Should I wake Helen?"

"No, no need for that. I just got a call from London and they think Victoria's in the early stages of labor. She'd like you to be there for the birth. We don't have a direct connection to London with the Praxian tubes running reliably, yet, so you'll have to fly."

Elizabeth had almost forgotten how close it was to her twin's due date. She really wanted to be there for Victoria. "Do you think I can get a flight in time to be there?"

"I'll take you. I'd like to be there as well," Helen said. She was in a robe, standing at the doorway to the bedroom. 

"I'm sorry, Helen, I didn't want to wake you if I didn't have to..." 

"I was only dozing, sweetheart. Go and pack a bag and I'll call the airport and have my plane prepped for the flight to London."

Elizabeth's mouth quirked in a frown, "I've only been here a week. I'm sorry."

"We've made it a busy week," Helen smiled warmly, reassuringly, "and we can make up lost time on your next visit. Maybe invite Kate..." 

Elizabeth swore she had a small orgasm standing right there in front of Declan at the mention of playing with Kate. "Oh, God, yes."

Declan rolled his eyes at her and put an arm around her shoulders to lead her out of the room. Over his shoulder he called to Helen, "give us fifteen minutes and we will meet you at the car."

Elizabeth barely noticed she was wandering the halls of the Sanctuary in nothing but a robe and slippers. "I guess we won't get to do the dress up thing after all."

"We will. I'm taking the dress with us. I won't be able to sleep properly until I peel it off you."

"Helen's plane has a bedroom."

"I'm well aware of that."

"I'm not sure she'll be happy to know what we will be doing in it while she is in the cockpit flying the plane."

Declan's smile brightened, "I'm aware of that, too. Counting on it."

"Evil man."

"I saw the video of Magnus switching your backside..." Declan's smile slipped into a frown, "not sure I approve of that."

Elizabeth sighed. 

The men didn't like her bottom being reddened, but she was the one who was going to have trouble sitting down for a few days. That was pretty ironic, and well worth it for all the things that had come after the switching. "I may have some trouble sitting."

++++++++++

Nikola cracked an eye open and looked at the foot of the bed. Gone. Helen had taken his invention, again. He knew who had it now. It wouldn't be seven decades before he stole it back. 

There was a note pinned to the pillow beside his head, it read: 

'Called away to London for Victoria's labor and delivery. Took the fucking machine, so you won't be tempted to injure yourself with it while we are gone. Left you something under the pillow to console yourself with. Looks interesting. Let me know how long the batteries hold out. Back in a few days. Helen'

Nikola rolled over and reached under the pillow. There was a hard plastic package containing a modest sized butt plug. The packaging boasted ten different sensations and a remote control. Nikola tore the plastic like it was paper and tossed it off the bed. The thing was made of a nice material, but he scoffed at the three tiny round batteries used as a power source. They soon joined the plastic wrappings on the floor. 

"Why couldn't they give this a real power source? Must I do everything myself?" Nikola sneered. "At least, I'll have something to trade for my precious when Helen gets back..." He thought of something else. "Sweet dreams, Helen." 

 

The End.


End file.
